The Dark Frost
by ninjafan122
Summary: Inspired by Frozen Turtles by Iron117Prime.Takes place during season 2. What happens when a mission for a piece of the Kairu Relic sends Team Stax to a different dimension where they meet two people. one of them being a queen with abilities similar to their own. Ky/Maya Pairing. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was sunny morning, the sun was shining although it was slightly cloudy. The birds chirped and you could feel a slight breeze through the air. The sound of a gong passed through the walls of monastery of Master Baoddai signaling the students that it was time to train.

Inside the training area of the temple, there stood a 15 year old teen about named Ky Stax, a Kairu Champion. Ky was sitting in the middle of training area in a crossed legged position, it almost looked like he was mediating but, truth he waiting, waiting for his opponent to strike. Behind him stood a tall bearded man who about in his mid-thirties, this man was Ky's father Connor Stax.

Conner slowly crept up on his with a stick in his hand and then he swung it fast and hard at his son's left side, Ky with his closed tilted his head and dodge the father then started swinging more and and more at son Ky, skillfully dodged all of them. For his final strike, Conner swung his stick down hard Ky skillfully jump up and flipped backwards and landed behind his father gracefully.

"Nice try dad, but it's going to take more than that to take me down." Ky said to his father with a smile on his face.

Conner returned the smile and walked up to his son. "True, but It's nice know that skills are up to date." Conner replied.

The father-son duo was interrupted by the sound of the gong ringing, but this wasn't for training this meant it was time for another kairu hunt.

Ky said goodbye to his father and raced off to the inside of the temple. When he got inside he ran up to Master Baoddai's bedroom where his master and his two teammates, Maya and Boomer were waiting for him. When he got to the room his master rose to speak.

" Hello Ky, Master Baoddai said to his student who bowed back to him. Your just in time, I've just detected another kairu deposit".

"alright!" Ky yelled excitied.

" Where is the deposit, Master Baoddai?" Asked Maya.

" This kairu deposit is not like the others for, I have sensed that it is stronger then the regular kairu deposit, I think it is a another piece of the kairu vessel, only there's something strange about it." Master Baoddai said.

"Another piece of the relic?!" Boomer said surprised.

"Yes but I sense something strange about it I think the relic may infected with Shadow Kairu". Master Baoddai said shocking his students.

" If that's the case then we should hurry." said boomer.

"Boomer's right, Ky said we to get a move on if we want to reach it before the E-teens do, where is it Master Baoddai?"

"I sense that is located in the rainforest in South American, Master Baoddai replied I hurry if I were you."

"Let's go guys." Maya said. And with that the three teens raced off and headed for the x-scraper and then loaded up and shot off, heading towards south America.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ky and Maya sat in their seats inside of the x-scraper watching the ocean waves as they pass them. Boomer was piloting the x-scraper to south America where a piece of the lost kairu relic was located. Ky was staring out the window, looking at the endless ocean, until Maya snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Ky you okay?" Maya asked. "Yeah, why?" Ky replied. "You just seem off is all." Maya said. "I'm just worried about the relic is all, remember what master Baoddai said this relic, the relic might be infected with shadow kairu." Ky said. "right well, no time to worry about it now cause we're here." it was boomer who spoke this time. "Awesome, set her, down boom."

Boomer smiled and set the x-scraper in small clearing near a river. The three step out of their air vessel and looked around at their surroundings. "Wow, this place sure is amazing, look at all the wildlife." Maya said excited by her surroundings. if their was one thing that Maya loved, it was nature.

"yeah, real pretty." Boomer said sarcastically.

"Enough, let's get a move on guys." Ky said. And with that the trio took in search of their prize.

-Line break-

 **Lokar's Lair**

In the Artic, one coldest places in the world, stood a dark tower. This tower was to the most evil person on the planet, who's cruelness and vileness was even colder the frigid windy nights of the Artic itself. This man's name is Lokar.

Lokar sat in his throne looking down at his E-teens, his own brand of kairu warriors that search the world for kairu like team Stax only there search it for evil. The teams were team Imperiaz consisting of the royal siblings Teeny, Koz, and their leader their youngest sister Diara. The other team was the Radikor, which consisted of Techris, Zair, and their leader Zair's older brother Zane.

Lokar spoke up. " I detected a large amount of kairu in the rainforest in south America, one which I believe happens to be part of the lost kairu vessel.

Zane step up leave to the Radikor master, which get for you, in no time. Zane said arrogantly.

"Puh-lease, This is a job for the Imperiaz". it was Diara who spoke this time.

"Why so you can lose it again, like you lost the last one." Zane said with a smug smirk. That made the siblings glare at Zane in anger. They were about to respond until Lokar spoke.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" Lokar Yelled frustrated at his students bickering. " You will all going on this mission, Lokar said, shocking the two teams in front of him. " the reason I've made this choice is because I sensed this is something amidst with the relic." "So the all of you will be going with the assistance of my new team." Lokar finished.

"New team?" Koz asked in confusion.

Lokar down at his student and smiled evilly. "Yes, My new team." Lokar then snapped his fingers, then the doors of the Lokar's throne open and out came three figures, One male and two female.

The male was tall boy who had golden brown hair that was spiked up and had green eyes. He wore black skinny jeans, a red sleeveless shirt with a black flame pattern and a short sleeve black vest over his shirt, and black combat boots.

The first female had black hair with parts of it being red dyed and red eyes. she had a heart shaped tattoo over her right eye, and wore dark red lipstick. She wore a red short skirt with black leggings and red high heels, a black shirt with red sleeves, and a blood red jacket.

The second female had brown hair with purple highlights and had violet eyes. She had wore purple eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. She also wore a short skirt but it was black with leggings she wore a short sleeve jacket vest with a purple shirt under it, and overall she wore a high heeled boots.

Lokar smiled evilly at his new team, while his other students looked at them in shock and slight confusion.

" Imperiaz, Radikor, say hello to your new comrades, The boy's name is Damas, and the two lovely young girls are Raven, and Lexi, they are the Animicore." Lokar said before laughing evilly, which got an evil smile from his new team.

Damas stepped forward and then kneeled before his master then, his two teamates came up as well. "we are ready to serve Master Lokar, to our fullest extent." said Damas.

While this was progessing the other two teams look at them in shock, anger, and slight envy. "who do these losers think they are?!" Techris said angerily. "Whoever they are, they better step towards us, or me for that matter." Zane said looking at them with angry narrowed eyes. "They better not hog my spotlight is all." Diara said with her two siblings shaking their heads at their sister.

"ENOUGH, SILENCE OF ALL OF YOU!" Lokar said angerily again at his students foolishness. "Now get me my relic, all of you!" "yes Master Lokar." replied his students and with that they left the throne room.

-Line break-

 **The Rainforest**

Team stax where wandering the woods of rainforest for the past hour but found nothing yet, that is until maya had vision. " You get a vision Maya?" Ky said. "Yeah i sense the kairu, Maya then pointed a finger. And it's in that direction." and with the three teens headed off in the direction Maya where sensed it would be. when they got there they found the relic sitting right there on a pedestal. "Look there it is." Boomer said. They then went up to it and Ky grabbed it off the pedestal. "Come let's get this back to the ship and get out here." Ky said and his two friends nodded and then started way back to the ship.

After about a hour walking they made it back to the ship where mookee greeted them as he was fixing up the ship. " Hey guys, how'd it go?" " Great Mookee, now let's get out of here before something bad comes." Ky said. "Not so fast Stax!" said a voice behind them. The team then turn to three E-Teen Teams, what suprised them, was the new in the middle of who they did not recognized.

"Whoah, three E-Teen teams?!" Boomer said shocked and suprised at what was happening.

" I know Boom, plus not to mention lokar's got himself a new team." Maya said referring to the new team.

" We're the Animicore, princess." Said Lexi with a smug grin which Maya glared at.

" And this is a kairu challenge." It was Damas who spoke this time.

After the E-teen said that they all bowed to their opponents, then team stax once the challenge was issued something strange and unusual happened. the kairu relic that they were about to fight over started glowing blue, then purple, then gold and it making the ground under shake. "Whoah what's happening?!". Boomer said slightly scared at what was happening. " I don't know, but it's something big. Maya said. Then a bright flash of blue, gold, and purple lights Team stax, mookee, the x-scraper, and the E-teens were all gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a flash bright that appeared in a small forest. When the light faded Team Stax looked around at their new surroundings the x-scraper and Mookee were there but the E-teens and the relic were gone. Not to mention they were no longer in the rainforest but somewhere else. They were now in a forest area it was morning, the sun was up and there evergreens everywhere also, there was snow all were so confused by their new surroundings that no one said a thing until Ky broke the silence.

"Whoah, what just happened?" Ky asked hoping for some explanation to what had just happened.

"I don't know Ky but I'm pretty sure that doesn't happened during challenge normally." Maya said

"Unless you think this is a tournament, do you?" Boomer said

"judging by our surroundings I'm thinking no." said Maya

"By the way where are we anyway."

Don't know but, I'm pretty sure we're not in Kansas anymore." Boomer spoke again.

"Hey look there's smoke coming from over there." said Ky pointing in the direction he saw the smoke. "Maybe there's someone there that can help us figure out where we are. "Mookee you stay behind and watch the x-scraper see, if there's anything wrong." Ky said to alien friend.

"Right Ky" Mookee replied.

The trio then headed towards where they saw smoke coming from and saw a small cottage with a sign, Ky walked up to it read it. "Huh, 'Wandering Oaken's Trading post and Sauna' sounds nice." said Ky. The three then step inside the cottage, when they went in they saw a rather large men behind the counter. "Hello, said the man with a heavy German accent. Big Summer Blow-out, Half-off all swimming suits, clogs, and a sunblock of my own invention.

"Uh, no thanks but could you tell us where nearest town is?" Maya asked.

"That would be the town of Arendalle, just south down the mountain."

" Thank you, all we needed to know bye." Maya thanked before they left."

"Well, looks like our stop is Arendalle." Boomer said.

"Well, let's go then." Ky said.

The headed back to their ship, when they got there they saw Mookee fixing up the ship. "Hey guys, how'd it go?" Mookee asked. "we found out where the nearest town is." said Maya. "Well I discovered something too, I checked the computer and it turns we not in known place in the world, in fact, we're not even in our world anymore. Mookee said shocking the three.

"What! Seriously." Boomer said shocked and surprised all at once.

"Yep."

"How can that be?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the relic, but we'll figure that out later let's get to the nearest town already." said Ky.

And with Mookee and Boomer got in there pilot and co-pilot seats and started the engine thrusts of the ship, then the ship took off headed towards the town of Arendalle.

-Line break-

Elsewhere in the Kingdom of Arendalle there was a group of people that were exploring the local market place. The group was composed of Queen Elsa, her sister Princess Anna, the ice master Kristoff, and Olaf the snowman who riding on Kristoff's reindeer Sven.

"This was nice, wasn't it Elsa." Anna said cheerily.

Elsa smiled at her sister "Yes it was Anna, but I need to head back to the castle, I have to prepare for the Spring ball tomorrow."

"Aw, come on Elsa, you need to lighten up a little, have some fun."

"Yeah, Elsa how about we build a snow man." Olaf said.

"Olaf you already are a snow man." Kristoff pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Olaf said then giggled.

"Look it's not like I don't want to have fun, but I'm a queen I have responsibilities now." Elsa said. everyone was quiet after that and no spoke until Anna suggested They take a different way back to the castle taking a route through the market.

-Line break-

Team Stax were exploring through the market place looking for whoever might help them find out who's in charge of where they were and how they get home. But that seemed almost impossible considering Mookee's theory of them being in a different dimension. An hour into splitting up and searching the town, they regrouped and try to figure out their next move.

"So you guys find out anything yet?" Ky asked.

"Nothing on my end Ky." said Maya.

"Well I asked around and it turns out that this is a kingdom and there's a queen who runs everything." Boomer.

" So all we have to do is find a the queen and get her to answer our questions." Maya said.

"Problem is, how do we get into the castle?" Ky asked pointing towards the castle walls.

"I have a solution for that too, turns out... Boomer was interrupted by sound of Ky's x-reader beeping.

"Hold on there Boom, I just got a kairu alert from my x-reader, there's a deposit just a block north from here." Ky said. "Let's go see if we can get it. and with team Stax went off in search of the source.

About a block from where Ky, Boomer, and Maya where headed the group of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were heading towards the castle walls until they notice something strange going on next to them. It was the one of the E-teen teams, The Imperiaz causing trouble at local farmer.

"Listen old man, either hand over that ring or suffer the consequences." Diara said.

"Yeah hand it over unless, you want to something to happen to your precious shop here." Teeny said.

This was going on while being observed by team Stax.

"Looks like the Imperiaz are causing trouble again." Boomer said.

"Let's teach them a lesson, guys." Maya said with Ky and Boomer agreeing with her.

"Who do those kids think they are?!" Kristoff said a bit angry at the scene.

"Your right Kristoff, let's stop this Elsa." Anna said with her sister agreeing with her.

They were about to go up and stop until Team Stax got there first.

"Well, if it ain't our favorite royal pains in the butt." Ky said mocking the E-teens in front of him.

"Team Stax, you got a lot of nerve showing your face to us, after all it's your fault we're stuck here anyway!" Diara said hotly.

" Yeah, yeah, but since we're all here how about a Kairu Challenge." Boomer said.

"Challenge Accepted."

With that they all bow to each other and the wind started to pick the skies turn dark and lightning flashed through the skies which shocked Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven who are looking at the scene wondering what was going on, Olaf just looked in amazement with a smile on his face.

The two teams whipped out their x-readers and stacked up but did not transform into their monsters. "HURRICADE!...OCELOT!...BANDROBE!" The Imperiaz shouted the power of their monsters surging through their bodies and then they assumed their fighting stances.

Team stax then did the same thing. "FRACTUS!...HARRIER!...CHEMASTER!" Ky, Maya, Boomer shouted the power of their signature monster surging through their bodies then they assumed their fighting stances.

With everyone stacked up the battle began. Diara started off first. "FIRE SWORD!" she yelled and in her hand formed a sword of red fire energy which, she stuck in the ground and then red fire erupted from the ground which shocked Elsa that the girl had abilities like her. The attack headed towards Ky who jumped back to avoid it, Boomer also avoided it but, Maya did not, the attack send her sprawling backwards.

Ky landed on the ground went over to check on Maya Boomer look angrily at the Imperiaz. "So you like to play rough huh, well taste my...ICE WHIP!" Boomer shouted and then he send a whip made of ice towards Diara, which knocked into a store post. Teeny then charged at Boomer with a green attack. "ACCELERATOR KICK!" Boomer jumped out of the way of the kick, and then hit her with a blue attack. "FREEZE RAY!" The ray then knocked Teeny a couple feet away from him and his team.

Boomer then ran over to Ky and Maya to check on Maya. "You okay My?" Boomer asked "Yeah I'm fine, Maya stood up. but they're not going to be! she yelled. Maya then ran towards the Imperiaz, then jumped into the air and transformed. "DARKROOT!" she then changed into a tall tree-like monster.

This change shocked The towns people and Frozen cast alike except, for Olaf who still had smile on his face.

"Try this on for size, CONFUSION SPIRAL!" she shouted, blue energy surged from her toes, to her arms, and then to her mouth, in which the attack came out of in the form of a blue column. The attack headed towards Diara and Teeny who was helping Diara up from the ground. The blue attack hit the two sisters and caused them to fall to their knees. The attack envelope them in a blue energy and then the world around them to spin, they were on the ground, holding their churning stomachs, it got worse when they were hit with the next attack.

"SHADOW FLASH!" Maya Yelled out shooting black and green rays which caused them to shake in pain when the attack hit them. "SLICING CLAWS!" Koz shouted, heading towards Maya with large glowing green claws in an attempt to finish her until Ky interfered with a large glowing hand. "PLASMA ENERGY HAND!" Ky shouted, then smashed his hand against Koz's claws which broke his claws. Koz then jumped fired another attack. "TITANIUM HAMMER!" a large titanium hammer formed in koz's hand then he threw it at Ky, but Boomer jumped in and threw his own attack at Koz's.

"BLIZZARD AXES!" Boomer shouted throwing his axes at Koz's hammer, slicing through it, the attack send Koz flying back into a tree near his sisters. "Alright, let's finish this guys!" Ky said. Ky jumped into the air and transformed like Maya did.

"CIRCUITS!" Ky shouted then changed into a electric circuit type monster. "LIGHTNING STORM!" Ky yelled. Then red energy surged to Ky's palms and then he shot a lightning attack into the sky, the lightning crackled through the skies and then shot back down to the ground striking the Imperiaz, taking them down and ending the challenge.

The skies turned back to normal, team stax then step forward to the Imperiaz with victorious grins on their faces. "Ooh, you were just lucky this time." Diara said hotly. "Yeah we'll beat you next time." said Koz. "Sure you will, see ya next time Imperiaz." Ky said then gave a two-finger mock gun salute. The Imperiaz then shot off towards the skies.

The towns people and the Frozen were looking the teens their faces in shock and surprise at what just happened before their eyes, especially Elsa she just six teens with abilities similar to her's it just shocked her and made her wonder who they were and intrigued at what else they could do.

Team stax turned to the man the Imperiaz was tormenting. "Are you alright, sir?" Maya asked "Yes, thank you young people, this ring means a lot to me it belonged to my mother. The man said. "We understand sir, but may we ask you if I can see that ring. This made clutched the ring closer to himself. " Don't worry we're not going to steal it but, we do need it for moment."

The man hesitated but then handed the ring to Maya who then set it on the ground. The teens then pointed their x-readers towards then the kairu started to surge form the ring to the x-readers. After a few moments the x-reader glowed blue and then on the screens of the devices.

"Awesome I got a new green attack, Blizzard Blades." said Ky. "I got a shadow monster, She-Wolf." Boomer said. The x-reader show a picture of a large feminine white wolf with a leopard skin one-strapped leotard with blue markings on it's arms with it's claws swiping at someone. "And I got Lokar's Void, sweet." maya said cheerily.

"Alright guys we got the kairu so let's get back to the ship."

"Um, Ky I think we've got a slight problem here." Boomer said. The three then looked around saw that they drawn themselves a crowd. Ky looked around and saw one individual sticking out from the rest. It was a woman with platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and a sparkling, ice blue, dress.

Elsa was still staring at the three teens until, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the arrival of her guards. "Halt!." The leading guard ordered to the warriors.

" I think it's time for us to go guys." Ky said. And just their luck, the wind picked up, then saw Mookee in the x-scraper came into the town, ready to get them out of there. "Alright, Mookee." Boomer shouted. Mookee then lowered the ladder from the ship and then the three started to climb up. "Wait!" Elsa called out, but it was too late. the three had gotten in the ship and it took off.

"Don't worry your majesty, we will find those four delinquents right away."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed. "No, they did nothing wrong!"

"My sister right, Anna step in. they were just helping that man." Anna said pointing the man Team Stax helped earlier.

"You should be checking on that man to see if he's alright." Kristoff pointed out. And then the guards went over to check on the elderly man. Once they left the group, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven started to talk amongst themselves.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Kristoff spoke.

"I don't know but did you see what they did, they had abilities like mine." Elsa said.

"Yeah, but too bad they left, we could've asked them more." Anna smiled. "Maybe made new friends."

"They looked like they could've use a hug." Olaf suggested waving his little arms from on top Sven's head.

Anna and Kristoff both laughed at that, while Elsa's mind was somewhere else. She couldn't help but who the three teens were and where they came, how they get their abilities, and what were they doing here. She hoped that she would she them again, little did she know she would her wish sooner than expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early morning Team Stax was just waking up from there sleep inside their ship in the forest, which was cloaked to avoid detection. Maya had just walked out from her room on the ship. "Morning guys." Maya said cheerily as walked into the kitchen."Morning Maya." They replied.

"So guys, what's the plan today?" Maya asked.

"Well yesterday, I saw this woman in this dress, kind looked like a princess." Ky said.

"So?" Maya said urging him to get to the point.

"So, I'm thinking she's the one in charge, we just have to find a way to talk to her." Ky said. "Only I haven't figured that part out yet."

"I think I have an idea, Boomer put in. when I was asking around yesterday, I found there's a spring ball tonight." Boomer finished.

"Then that's it, we sneak, find the lady I saw yesterday, and we find out where we are." Ky said. just then the kairu detector went off and then the team saw that there was kairu source near the kingdom of Arendalle. "and there's a kairu deposit too so, win-win."

"Alright then, but since it's morning let wait till the sun goes down before we make our move." Maya said getting nods from the other two. And with that then began their day getting ready for the ball.

-Line break-

Meanwhile while team stax was getting ready for the party, Queen Elsa herself was preparing for the ball. She was busy in the main hall, getting the decorations set for tonight, everything was almost ready, until she heard Anna call her name.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed happily as she ran up to her sister and hug her.

"Oh Hello, Anna." Elsa smiled as she hugged her sister back.

"I just came to see how everything's going for the party tonight." Anna said.

"Everything's fine but, I'm going to be late so why don't head on to breakfast without me. Elsa replied.

"Okay." Anna said went downstairs to breakfast.

Once Anna was gone, Elsa's mind wandered back to the memory of yesterday, where she saw the kairu warriors duked it out in the middle of town. She couldn't help but amazed by what the two teams did yesterday, she was even more shocked by their abilities, like glowing attacks or, how that one girl turn into a giant creature. She hoped that she would see them again maybe asked some questions, but she pushed the thought cause she knew that they might probably leave again like yesterday.

-Line break-

With all that going on deep in the forest outside the kingdom, The E-teens were going they're next plan to get the kairu, and get back home, but first they were going to have figure out how to get rid of team stax before they get out of there.

"So what do we do?" asked Damas hoping for suggestions.

"I say we break into that big fancy castle, and bust some heads!" Techris shouted

"What would that solve, you idiot?" asked Lexi, Damas's teammate.

"Nothing, I just want to punch something." Techris simply said while his two teammates shook their heads at his ignorance.

"I say we sneak in and force whoever's in charge to get us home." Teeny suggested.

"That's no better than what I said!" Techris yelled angrily.

"It's a lot better than your suggestion, Techris, what all brawn and half a brain." Raven mocked.

"Let's just all go with Teeny's plan, luckily I found out there's a ball tonight, perfect time to strike." Koz said eager.

"Ooh! A ball, I've been wanting to wear my new dress for while now." Diara put in excited. Teeny and koz just shook there heads at their sister.

"Why should we let you go?" Zair said

"Yeah, you losers will just lose it like you did yesterday!" Zane yelled agreeing with his sister.

They teams started to argue until Damas silence them all. " ENOUGH!" Damas yelled Making them all look at him. "Imperiaz you'll go since you need to redeem yourselves after yesterday, make sure you get the kairu and find out where we are, or else. Damas finished with a stern voice. The siblings nodded and then left to get ready.

-Line break-

It was night and the party was just starting. The guards were vigil for anything that might happen but what they didn't notice was that team stax had just snuck there way into the castle. The three teens had spent practicing and getting prepared for the ball.

"Nice party." Ky said. They had all dress for the occasion Ky was wearing a simple tux with black shoes and a red bow tie. "Yeah and nice suit by the way Ky." Boomer complimented. "You too Boom." Ky complimented back. Boomer was wearing a blue tux, a dark blue tie, and black shoes. "Ooh, look at all those snacks." "Boom, you just ate an hour ago." Maya huffed. Maya was wearing a red satin dress with a v-cut down her right leg, her hair was tied in a Chinese bun hairstyle with chopsticks in it. She wore red pumps, and dark plum lipstick.

Ky was blushed at his friend's appearance. "Wow, she looks Gorgeous!" "Wow My, you look great, really beautiful." Ky said.

"Thanks Ky, and you look very handsome." Maya thanked her friend.

Boomer looked at the two and smirked, but kept it to himself. "Alright you two, let's get to work." Boomer said breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Right, is Mookee on standby with the x-scraper?" Ky asked. They had taken the x-scraper while being cloaked, and park it near the castle walls.

"Yeah, he's all set to get us out here in case something happens." Boomer replied back.

"All let's find the princess, or queen, or whoever's in charge here, and ask for help." Maya said. And just as luck would have it, a man dressed in green, stepped up onto what seemed to be throne.

"May I, Present their Royal Majesties, Queen Elsa of Arendalle!" He announced and then Elsa in a green dress decorated in flowers, with a crown on her head, Ky instantly recognized her. "And Princess Anna of Arendalle!" He announced again, and then Anna, in a spring yellow dress, walked/ran up next to her sister.

"Hey, it's that woman I saw yesterday." Ky exclaimed.

"So, she's the queen huh?" Boomer asked.

"Then she's the one we need to talk to, let's wait a bit, then we'll talk to her." Maya said with a nod from her teammates.

The team waited and while, that was going on the Imperiaz made their way in. They also had dressed for the occasion. Diara was dress in a sleeveless lavender dress with gloves. She had wore purple lipstick and high heeled pumps. Koz was dressed in a royal blue tux, with a dark blue bow tie, and black shoes. Teeny wore a sleeveless blue dress and blue high heeled shoes. she had didn't has her glasses on and her hair was her usual style, she also wore dark peach lipstick.

"I can't walk in these dumb heels!" Teeny complained frustrated with her shoes.

"Stop complaining, there my shoes anyway, you should happy." Diara said.

"Oh, yeah I'm real grateful." Teeny replied sarcastically.

"Will you two stop it already, we have to get the kairu and whoever's in charge, or Damas will have our heads." Koz said.

"Whatever." The two sisters said.

While the Imperiaz were doing that team stax were still watching the queen, waiting for there chance to talk to her. Ky watching her with a vigil eye, but he couldn't help feel there was something strange about her like he could feel an energy similar to kairu around her. He staring until was brought out of his thoughts by Boomer.

"Hey, Ky didn't hear me." Boomer said. "Huh, what?" Ky asked. "I said, the kairu's over there." Boomer replied, pointing over to a knight suit where they saw a sword enveloped in a blue energy. "great let's get it."Ky said.

They walked over to the knight suit, but then they heard the Imperiaz from behind. "Hey stax, Diara said loudly making the trio turn around and grabbing everyone else's attention. How about a kairu challenge?" Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked over to where the commotion came from and was shocked to see the three teens from yesterday, especially Elsa. She was about to go over until she saw they were in the middle of something with the other teens she saw yesterday.

"The imperiaz, what a surprise, ready to be humiliated again?" Maya asked.

"You were lucky yesterday, but this time your going down." Koz said.

"So, let's get to it, Kairu challenge." Teeny said.

"Challenge accepted." Ky said.

The wind from outside started to pick up, clouds started to roll in and lightning started flashing through the skies. Inside the castle the teams stared each other down and then they stacked up. The Imperiaz went first. "HURRICADE!...BIG-RIGS!...BANDROBE!" The imperiaz's monster's power surged through them and then they got into battle stances. Team stax followed suit and stacked up. "METANOID!...FROZTOK!...INFINITA!" The power of their monsters surged through their bodies and they got into fighting stances as well.

Koz started the battle with a red attack. "WALL OF BLADES." He shouted. Then blades covered in a red energy came at them. Ky, Boomer, and Maya jumped back and avoided the attack.

Teeny then came and attack with shadow attack. "SHADOW WARRIORS!" Then suddenly warriors made of a dark blue energy came up move towards team stax. Boomer took the initiative. "SNIPER SIGHT!" Boomer yelled A green energy enveloped boomer's hands and green rays shot towards the warriors and once they were hit they disappeared.

"Nice one Boom let's keep it up." Ky jumped into the air and was enveloped in a red energy. "PLASMA TORNADO!" Ky Yelled. then he was enveloped in a red tornado and headed straight towards the imperiaz and knocked them back.

Diara got back up and jumped in the air and transformed into her monster. "HURRICADE!" Once she transformed Diara's new appearance shocked everyone in the room except for Olaf who was looking at her in amazement. Diara then saw the queen and got a wicked idea. her hand was then enveloped in red energy and she attacked. "RECKONING SMACK!" she shouted. Then a hand made of red energy went towards Elsa. "Elsa!" Anna yelled worried for her sister. Lucky for Elsa Ky ran towards her and tackled her out of the way. Elsa then looked up and saw the boy from yesterday had saved her. "You alright your majesty?" Ky asked. "Y-Yes, Thank you." Elsa thanked the boy.

"Attacking a queen, Princess Diara, seriously?" Maya asked. Diara just shrugged. "Sticks and stones, Maya." Diara said back. Maya then jumped in the air shot a blue ice ray from her hands."FREEZE RAY!" The ray put the imperiaz on ice, and ky ran up with a red attack to finish it. "PLASMA SWORD!" A Red sword-shaped energy attack shot towards them and ended the challenge.

The imperiaz groan as they got up upset because they got beat again. "Seriously, twice in row." Teeny complained. "This is obviously you fools fault's." Diara said putting the blame on her siblings. Koz then interjected. "Forget about that let's get out of here." He said as he saw the guards coming. The Imperiaz then bolted out of there by flying through the air. While that was happening team stax was getting the kairu. They drain the energy which came out and danced around them, the whole amazed the people in the room, especially the royal siblings. "Sweet, I got Fire Sword!" Ky said. "I got a cool red attack too Ky, Oblivion blast!" Boomer inspecting his new shadow red attack. "I got a new monster, Lionere, with a poison fang attack!" Maya said. As they were inspecting their new x-drives, Ky the notice something, everyone was staring at them.

"Alright we did it!" Boomer yelled excited.

"Yeah we did." Maya agreed with her friend as they high-fived.

"Um, guys we have another problem." Ky interjected.

"What you do mean Ky?" Boomer asked.

"Look around."

Maya and Boomer then looked around saw everyone staring at them. "Oh, that's what you meant." Boomer said. Everyone in the room kept staring at the three warriors, especially Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. They kept wondering what just happen, who were those other teens, and more importantly, who were they. Before any one could ask some questions, the guards had surrounded the three.

"Halt, you three, state your name and business!" The head guard ordered. "Let's get out here guys." Boomer said urgently. Before they could call Mookee to get them out of there, Elsa called out. "Wait!" Elsa said making the three teens and guards look towards her. Elsa walked over to the three and spoke. "Let them go they were only trying to help stop those three juveniles from before." Elsa said. "Yeah, this one, Anna said pointing to Ky. got my sister out of harms way, so please let them be." Anna put in. "Also please escort everyone out of the room, I would like to speak with these alone." Elsa ordered the head guard. The guards were hesitant at first, but they complied and got everyone out of the room. Once they were gone Elsa started to speak again.

"Thank you three for earlier." Elsa said to the three warriors.

Anna ran up to Ky wrapped him in a big bear hug. " Thank you so much for saving my sister!" Anna said excitedly.

"No problem, it what I do." Ky said with a smile.

"So, just who exactly are you guys?" Kristoff asked hoping for an answer.

" Yeah, who are you, new friends?" Another voice asked the three teens. This made Ky, Boomer, and Maya look around, they kept looking for the source of the voice but they saw nothing until they looked down and saw Olaf looking up at them with a smile on his face. "Hi, new friends." Olaf greeted. They looked at the snowman, they kept staring at it until suddenly Maya let out a high pitched scream, surprising everyone and then she kicked his head off to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, what is that?" Boomer said perplexed at the thing in front of them.

"It's okay! He's a friend. The princess said getting in front of her snowman friend.

"whoa! Head rush!" Olaf said putting his head back on his little body.

"You okay Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Yep, just fine. he said then walked over to team stax. "Let's start over, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf he introduced with his arms open literally for a hug.

Team stax just kept staring at him.

"It's a talking snowman." Ky pointed out.

"Weird." Boomer said.

"Does he want us to hug him or something?" Ky asked.

"Sorry, but we don't hug uh, snow people we've just met." Maya said politely not hurt Olaf's feelings.

"Aw." Olaf lowered his arms with a sad expression.

Team stax then looked at Elsa with a questionable look about Olaf. Elsa looked back at them until she got where they going.

"Oh! Olaf here, believe or not I actually made him." Elsa said.

"You made him?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, but first can I ask few questions? If you'll let me I'll tell my story." Elsa said hoping to get something out of this.

"Sure, we got a few questions ourselves, but why don't let us tell our story first." Ky said.

The Frozen group looked excited, especially Elsa, as they were finally about to get the answers to their questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside the palace Queen Elsa sat on her throne with her sister Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff were sitting in chairs next to her, Olaf was sitting on the ground with a smile on his face with Sven laying down on the ground behind him. Everyone seemed quite excited to learn about their new friends, Elsa also was excited to learn that were other people with abilities like her.

"Okay, let's start with am Ky, leader of team stax, and these are my teammates, Ky introduce himself and then pointed to the other two. that's Maya and that's Boomer."

Ky then continued. "We are warriors trained in the art of kairu."

"What's Kairu?" Anna asked.

"Kairu is ancient martial art that's use a sort of spiritual magic energy that kind of binds the universe." Ky explained.

"Oh, Okay." Anna said.

"Anyway, maybe it's better that I start at the beginning of the story." Ky said then began to tell the tale.

Ky began. "Kairu was and is, an ancient energy that is basically the primal power of the universe. Kairu is so powerful that ancient warriors used them in hopes of bettering the universe and keeping safe, the kairu energy was so powerful it gave unnatural abilities to the warriors bestow with it, such speed, strength, mind abilities, the list goes on and on."

"Is there anyone with powers over elements?" Elsa asked.

"Well not complete control but, Yeah to some extent." Boomer answered. This got Elsa more interested.

"The people bestow with kairu energy became know as kairu warriors, the highest rank of them all is being a Redakai."

"What's a redakai?" Anna asked again.

"A council of peacekeepers that help keep the universe in check." Maya answered.

"So they all keep the universe and everyone and everything safe?" Kristoff said.

"Well not all of them, some, have gone bad before." Boomer sheepishly said.

"Why would some go bad?" Anna asked.

"We rather not talked about that." Ky stated.

"But, why would..." Anna began she stopped when Elsa spoke to her.

"Anna, I can tell, this is a very difficult subject for them, so maybe you should stop." Elsa said with gentle tone. Anna but didn't want to but complied and nodded.

"So, as you've figured out we are kairu warriors, peace keepers of the universe, we travel the world collecting kairu, protecting it from evil forces that threaten it." Ky finished.

"Wait, you collect this kairu thing? I thought you already had it." Kristoff said curious.

"We do but there's kairu scattered all over so we race around looking for it." Maya answered

"Not to mention every time we find a piece of it, we get stronger, and it makes us a better warriors." Ky answered.

"How does makes it make you stronger?" Elsa asked.

" Every time we find the kairu and drain the energy, so we can get these things called x-drives, that gives us new attacks or monsters we can use in a battle." Maya answered.

"Attacks and monsters, how does that work?" Anna asked.

"Why don't we demonstrate, Boomer show them." Ky said.

"Sure thing Ky." Boomer said. Boomer then whipped his x-reader and transformed into his signature monster.

"FROZTOK!" Boomer shouted, then he changed. Once the transformation was done, he landed on ground in the formed of a giant ice monster. This new appearance shocked the frozen group, except Olaf who was looking at Boomer is amazement. Boomer then decided to show them an attack. "ICE WHIP!" A whip made of ice covered in a green energy came of Boomer's hands and then flung it at a suit a armor which fell apart on impact. Boomer then changed back to normal.

"Wow that was amazing!" Anna said with excitement.

"Incredible." Elsa agreed with her sister in awe.

"Okay now that we've answered your questions, it's time you tell us yours." Ky said

"Yeah, Olaf here said you made him, how?" Boomer asked.

"It's better if I show you." Elsa said.

She then got off her throne, and walked towards the center of the room. She created a snowball and then threw it in the air it exploded into a small flurry of snow. Team stax looked in amazement at Elsa's abilities.

"Wow." Ky said in awe.

"Beautiful." Maya said in awe as well as shocked.

"Cool!" Boomer agreed with his friends.

Elsa then began to tell her story to her new friends. She told how she was born with powers at birth and her accident with Anna when they were younger. She also told them of how she lost control at her coronation and set Arendalle in an eternal winter, how went up to live in a ice palace in the mountains, how Anna and Kristoff convince her to come home set everything right. by the end of the story team stax looked like they were on the edge of tears.

"Whoa." Boomer said shocked after Elsa finished her story.

"Self-isolation, wow you've must've been so alone." Maya said with sadness in her voice.

"At least it worked out in the end." Ky said trying to bring up a bright side to Elsa's story.

"Yes it did, thank you Ky." Elsa said.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Kristoff asked.

"We were of our enemies, when the kairu relic we found sent us here." Maya answered.

"We don't have a way to get back, so we came to you for help to see if you how to get us home or if there was place we could stay in until we got home." Ky said.

"You could stay here in the castle!" Anna beamed with a smile.

"No thanks, your majesty, we have a..." Boomer was about to say until Anna interrupted him.

"No, please stay! we never have enough visitors please stay! Please, please please, please." Anna said with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure? we don't want to intrude or anything" Ky said.

" Not at all, it's the least we can do until you find your way home." Elsa said with a smile.

"Well guys what do you say." Maya said.

After giving it a thought Ky turns to Elsa with a smile. "We love to stay here until we get back home."

This made all of the frozen cast smile.

"Yay!" Olaf said excitedly as ran up and hug Ky's leg much to the warriors confusion.

-Line break-

Later that night, the three warriors were showed to their own individual rooms. Elsa then after them settled went to her room put on her nightgown and to bed. As much as she tried she wasn't getting much sleep that night, as she kept thinking about her new friends and how they would changed her life forever. Besides her ball almost being ruined she was happy, and soon she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
